Post Dante's Shooting How I'd write the show
by mikeslikb
Summary: The fallout sucked IMO! This is how I would write/fix it from here on out! Not written in traditional story format, think: reading spoilers almost. Nothing is as it seems! CH2 up! Mostly Quartermaines!
1. Chapter 1

**General Hospital - Sonny Corinthos has shot his own son, Detective Dante Falconeri with the intent to kill him as Dante placed Sonny under arrest for the murder of Claudia Zacchara Corinthos. Sonny had no idea Dante was his son until a moment too late. Olivia Falconeri, Dante's mother comes running into the livingroom where Sonny shot Dante. She screams and runs to her son, revealing that he's also Sonny's son as well. Dante is taking to General Hospital where he survives the surgery to remove the bullet from his chest. Sonny is arrested for Claudia's murder, but gets out on bail. Lulu Spencer, Dante's girlfriend tells him that Sonny is his father. Dante is shocked and angry, but both he and Olivia lie to the police, claiming Sonny was not Dante's shooter. Dante claims he lied because he doesn't want Sonny to go down because he shot him, but because of the work Dante put into building a case against Sonny. Dante is also trying to spare his newfound younger siblings who he cares very much about. Olivia claims she lied because she is supporting her son and the decisions he makes. She even takes the blame that Sonny lays on her, but Olivia gives it right back to him. This is what happens from here on out. Warning - it gets pretty ugly.**

**(THIS CONTAINS VERY LIGHT SPOILERS)**

**Olivia and Sonny are at Sonny's house where they get into a huge argument about Olivia owning up to her blame for Sonny shooting Dante.**

**Olivia fires back at him claiming that she isn't the one who shot Dante and she's not the one who proved every reason why she kept her son from Sonny.**

**She tells him that no one is to blame for this except for him because, no matter what, Sonny was the one who pulled the trigger.**

**Sonny lashes out at Olivia and calls her a liar and a manipulater.**

**He tells her that he can't believe he actually was falling back in love with her and says that she's not the woman he thought she was.**

**An angered Olivia rips into Sonny and tells him that he's the reason Michael got shot, he's the reason Morgan is crying his eyes out, fearing what's going to happen to his family. **

**Olivia even brings up Jax and how Sonny even blames Jax everything despite the fact that Sonny is actually the one who pulled the trigger. She then calls him a murderer!**

**Sonny breaks all the glasses at his bar and grabs Olivia's arm and leads her to the front door.**

**Sonny yells that she's reason he never got to know his son and she's reason his kids will never look at him the same for shooting their brother. She's reason he's going to prison. Sonny throws Olivia out and tells her to go to hell.**

**Olivia kicks Sonny's door and tells Sonny to face the music!**

**Olivia finds Johnny and tells him that she cannot be with him anymore. She tells him that she cannot live with herself and be a hypocrite at the same time.**

**Johnny doesn't fight with her on it. When he decided to reaffirm his position as head of the Zacchara family, he gave her the option to walk away.**

**They have a tearful goodbye, but wish each other luck. Olivia tells him to stay safe.**

**Johnny continues with his plans to head his family's organization.**

**A very proud Anthony sets the gears in motion and already has instructed all of his loyal men to follow his son's orders.**

**Johnny has his mansion rebuilt.**

**But it's not long before Johnny realizes that he misses Olivia more and more each day. Instead of getting over her, he can't get her off of his mind.**

**Dante tells Olivia that despite how angry he is with her, he will forgive her in time. But right now he doesn't want to see her.**

**Olivia accepts this and tells Lulu that she better take care of her son.**

**Dante and Sonny speak again, Dante telling Sonny that if he doesn't stay away from him he'll have a restraining order put against him.**

**He reminds him that if he does than he'll have to admit that Sonny was his shooter.**

**Having no choice, Sonny agrees to stay away from Dante. But tells him it won't be forever!**

**Despite agreeing to keep her distance, Olivia continues to go the hospital for updates on how Dante is doing from both the staff and Lulu as well.**

**Sonny shows up with the same intentions as Olivia.**

**Lulu tells Sonny to leave and they get into an argument until Olivia steps in and defends... SONNY!**

**Lulu goes off on both of them and tells Olivia not to bother asking her how Dante is doing anymore.**

**Sonny wants to know why Olivia defended him and she asks him if they can talk. Sonny agrees.**

**Sonny and Olivia wind up at The No Name and discuss the fight they had the other day.**

**Olivia tells Sonny that she's had time to think about all the things she said. **

**She apologizes for taking things too far and tells Sonny that he didn't deserve that!**

**Olivia even admits to her part in the entire mess and says that she's the real person to blame and that Sonny was wronged just as much as Dante was.**

**They leave things on a good note, agreeing to meet again after Jason pulls Sonny away from her.**

**Jason asks Sonny what's going on with him and Olivia.**

**Sonny tells him that they're making amends and asks Jason what he wants.**

**Jason tells Sonny that some of the men they acquired with the Zacchara organization have turned their backs on him and Sonny's organization.**

**Jason tells Sonny that Johnny may be taking over the Zacchara organization.**

**Sonny tells Jason that that can't happen, but that they can't do anything right now since they're under so much scrutiny.**

**Jason agrees that its smartest not to do anything at this time but that Johnny needs to be watched.**

**Sonny and Olivia meet the next night for dinner at the MetroCourt per Olivia's request.**

**At the dinner, Olivia tells Sonny that she ended things with Johnny.**

**Sonny asks her why she did when she claimed to love him so much.**

**Olivia tells Sonny that her and Johnny had no future and they weren't a possibility.**

**She then shocks Sonny by telling him that she too was falling back in love with him depsite how much she tried to fight it.**

**Sonny asks her if she is in love with him.**

**She tells him she doesn't know. She just can't get the image of him standing over Dante out of her head.**

**Sonny apologizes, finally really owning up to it. He tells her that he cannot believe what he has done but that he's so proud of the son they share.**

**Sonny and Olivia begin spending more time together.**

**Sonny is arraigned and Olivia is there in the court room waiting for him.**

**Lulu is there and wants to know if Olivia's there to support Sonny or not.**

**Olivia asks Lulu if she told Dante about her defending Sonny.**

**Lulu tells Olivia she didn't want to upset him any further, but asks what Olivia is thinking by just being around Sonny.**

**Olivia tells Lulu that Sonny is sorry for what he did and that he's probably going to prison anyway.**

**The arraignment begins and Sonny pleads Guilty.**

**Only problem is - the new Federal prosecutor, Claire Walsh brought in to try Sonny requests for a trial.**

**Why does she do this? It all comes full circle...**

**Meanwhile, Johnny realizes that he loves Olivia too much to choose his father's worthless organization over her.**

**Johnny becomes determined to end it.**

**He goes to see Anthony and tells him he's out. **

**That night, Olivia goes over to Sonny's and the two discuss his case.**

**Sonny tells Olivia the truth - that Michael killed Claudia.**

**Olivia is understanding and agrees not to say anything. She even compliments him on being such a good father to take the blame.**

**They wind up kissing and nearly sleep together, but Olivia pulls back and leaves.**

**The next day she apologizes to Sonny for just leaving the way she did.**

**Sonny tells her that he's grateful for her being by his side yesterday and also tells her that he needs her by his side to get through this.**

**They kiss again... Lulu catches them!**

**She runs to tell Dante AND Johnny too!**

**Olivia is summoned to the hospital by Dante who asks her what is going on with Sonny.**

**Olivia denies it at first, but then Dante tells her that Lulu saw them kissing.**

**Olivia tells Dante that there are things he just doesn't understand.**

**Dante calls her a hypocrite and throws her out of his life.**

**Meanwhile, Johnny goes back to Anthony and tells him that the plan is back on.**

**Suffice to say, Anthony is quite pleased.**

**Olivia goes straight to Sonny to tell him how heartbroken she is that Dante threw her out of his life because Lulu told him about them kissing.**

**Olivia tells Sonny that she loves him and that she can't deny it.**

**Sonny tells her that he loves her too, but that she shouldn't give up Dante for him.**

**She replies by telling him that maybe if they're together than they can work together to get Dante to forgive them both.**

**They kiss and then sleep together.**

**Who catches them? Cousin Connie!**

**Kate is shocked to find Sonny and Olivia naked on his couch.**

**Kate was there to talk to Sonny, but leaves the embarrasing moment immediately.**

**Later Kate and Olivia touch base and Kate asks Olivia how she could do this to Johnny and to Dante and how she could give up all her morals for Sonny.**

**Olivia tells Kate that she loves Sonny and in time Dante will forgive them.**

**She also defends Sonny by reminding Kate that she was in love with him too.**

**Johnny shows up to hear that. He asks Olivia if she does love Sonny.**

**Olivia tells Johnny that she does and always has.**

**Kate leaves and Johnny asks her what she meant about being hypocrite and not being able to be with him.**

**Olivia asks Johnny if he's trying to go after Sonny.**

**Johnny tells her nothing and she tells him to be careful again before leaving.**

**Later, Johnny spots Olivia on the docks, whispering to a mysterious person on her cell phone. She says, "No. Sonny has no clue. Look, Sonny didn't kill her! If he doesn't go to prison than I want him DEAD!"**

**At that moment, Johnny realizes that what Olivia is doing is actually planning Sonny's demise!**

**He confronts her on it and she denies it. She tells him that she loves Sonny and that he's Dante's father.**

**Johnny begs her to let him help her and warns her about how dangerous what she is doing is.**

**Olivia denies, denies, denies. She wants Johnny to have nothing to do with anything she's doing.**

**Olivia knows Johnny wouldn't say anything. She sticks to Sonny like glue.**

**They discuss how they can get Dante to accept and love them again.**

**Olivia practically moves into Sonny's house following the next few days.**

**Vito Falconeri, Olivia's older brother, Kate's cousin and Dante's uncle shows up in town.**

**Vito visits Dante and they have a heartfelt reunion where Vito meets Lulu who he very much approves of.**

**Dante tells Vito about Olivia lying about Sonny being his father and now she's shacking up with him.**

**A furious Vito finds Olivia with Sonny and their reunion is anything but heartfelt.**

**Vito goes off on Olivia and Sonny.**

**He calls Olivia a traitor and tells her to stay the hell away from Dante - that she's not a Falconeri anymore.**

**Olivia acts like she's heartbroken and leans on Sonny for comfort.**

**Vito and Kate reunite.**

**It is revealed that they were much closer than Olivia and Kate.**

**Vito is angry with Kate for abandoning the family, but them agreeing on how they feel about Olivia's being with Sonny brings them closer.**

**Kate tries to encourage Vito not to judge Olivia.**

**He tells her that he despises her for betraying Dante.**

**Vito loves Dante like his own son and doesn't want Sonny anywhere near him.**

**Sonny's trial begins and the tabloids get first hand sight of Sonny and Olivia walking into the courthouse together.**

**The headlines read: PC Gangster and Arresting Cop's Mother Show Up To Court Hand in Hand!**

**Everyone is shocked that Olivia and Sonny are together.**

**Sonny's trial begins and a few people take the stand as character witnesses for Sonny.**

**Olivia is one of them - she keeps her cool and even lies on the stand, saying that she kept Dante away from Sonny because she didn't know he was the father.**

**Jason tells Sam about how weary he is of Olivia's sudden loyalty to Sonny.**

**Carly feels the same.**

**Sonny's trial last two days before Michael takes the stand as a character witness.**

**Michael tells everyone how much he loves Sonny and what a great father he is.**

**He is cross examined by Prosecutor Walsh who grills Michael about Claudia and how he felt about her.**

**Michael is badgered so terribly, he yells out that he was the one who killed Claudia!**

**He then sits there and tells everyone what happened.**

**Ultimately, Sonny is acquitted and the judge doesn't press any charges against Michael until it can be further investigated.**

**Outside the courtroom, a swarm of reporters crowd the exit. **

**Sonny, Alexis and Diane give the reporters a statement about Sonny's acquittal and any pending charges.**

**Kate spots Olivia and Vito talking to each other off to the side. She goes in for damage control.**

**That is, until she overhears them talking... **

**Olivia tells Vito they have to ahead with their plans before Vito nods and walks off.**

**Kate immediately realizes what's going: Olivia and Vito are plotting to kill Sonny!**

**Before Kate can confront Olivia, Lulu stops her and asks if she can have the next few days off. Kate almost unconsciouly agrees.**

**By this time Sonny comes walking up and whisks Olivia away.**

**Kate is shocked and doesn't know what to do.**

**Sonny and Olivia go back to his house. **

**Sonny has to discuss with Alexis and Diane what they're going to do about Michael if and when charges are pressed against them.**

**Before she leaves, Olivia tells him to be ready to go out for a celebration dinner when she gets back.**

**Olivia leaves and goes to see Dante.**

**Dante tells her that is still stands: He never wants to see her again. He even uses his father's famous "You're dead to me" line.**

**Kate shows up at that moment, looking for Dante but claims to be looking for Olivia.**

**Olivia tells Dante that he'll understand everything she has done someday.**

**Dante leaves and Kate tells Olivia exactly what she knows.**

**Olivia does what she does best - denies and lies.**

**Kate tells her not to go through with it or she'll tell Sonny.**

**Olivia calls her bluff, reminding Kate that she has a choice between Sonny's life and Olivia and Vito's.**

**Olivia leaves without another word.**

**Kate decides to tell Dante like she originally planned**

**She's too little too late - Dante and Lulu have left Port Charles for a little vacation to get away from everything - hence Lulu asking for time off.**

**Kate can't get ahold of him because they went straight to the airport and his and Lulu's phones have been turned off.**

**Olivia arrives back at Sonny's.**

**Alexis and Diane are gone and Sonny is waiting for Olivia.**

**She tells him that she's about to show him a celebration he ain't ever seen before.**

**The limo picks Sonny and Olivia up in the front of his house.**

**Olivia asks Sonny about what they're planning on doing with Michael.**

**Sonny tells her that Diane and Alexis don't think charges will be pressed against him, but they will against him, Carly, Jason and Sam for lying to the police.**

**Olivia acts interested, but Sonny realizes that they're not going to the MetroCourt. He asks why they're going the opposite direction of town.**

**The partition drops and Sonny realizes that the driver is actually VITO when he says, "Hello Sonny."**

**Sonny turns to Olivia who pulls out a gun and tells him that Dante was the last person's son he'd ever shoot again.**

**Olivia calls Sonny an idiot and a fool. "It's no wonder Dante got so high up in your organization."**

**Sonny just sits and listens, stunned, hurt and scared.**

**Sonny builds up the courage and asks Olivia if she's really going to kill Dante's father.**

**Vito tells Sonny that he's not Dante's father. That he(Vito) is Dante's true father.**

**Sonny tells both Olivia and Vito that no matter what, no matter how many years they deny it, he will always be Dante's father.**

**Olivia tells him that she's going to put an end to that.**

**Just then, Vito realizes that they're being followed on the dark and lonely woodside road.**

**Sonny asks them if they really believed they'd get away with this.**

**The car following them speeds up and cuts the limo off, stopping in front of it.**

**Four men get out of the car with guns and yell to Vito not to move.**

**Sonny attacks Olivia and tries to get the gun away from her.**

**The door opens up and two of the men pull Sonny out of the car and cover his head with a black sack and throw him in their car.**

**Olivia and Vito watch this happen as Sonny tries to fight the men off.**

**They shoot out the limo's front tires before taking off.**

**Olivia and Vito have no idea what the hell just happened!**

**Olivia and Vito get rid of the limo and get back into town.**

**They separate and Olivia shows up back at Sonny's house where she sees Max.**

**Max asks her what she's doing back and where is Sonny.**

**Olivia tells him that Sonny got a call and said he had to go and dropped her back off at the house.**

**Olivia waits nervously for some kind of news on what the hell is going on. But she can't say anything to anyone so she just sits and waits.**

**Olivia is grateful that Dante is out of town.**

**Olivia falls asleep at Sonny and the next day when Max realizes Sonny never came back, he tells Jason.**

**Jason asks Olivia when she last saw him and she tells him exactly what she told Max.**

**Jason starts a search party within the organization to find Sonny.**

**Later that night, a body is found in the alley next to Luke's old blue club.**

**Mac is called to the scene and he knows exactly who it is.**

**But a family member has to be called to come identify the body.**

**Carly is called and told that Sonny has been found dead in an alley. She needs to come identify the body.**

**Carly calls Jason and they go together.**

**The sheet is pulled from the body and both Jason and Carly identify him as Sonny.**

**The news begins to travel through Port Charles that Sonny Corinthos is dead - found murdered in an alley.**

**Olivia is shocked, yet satisfied to learn that Sonny is dead.**

**She and Vito meet up and wonder who the hell took Sonny from them and wonder if they're in any danger. But also wonder why they weren't killed right there.**

**Kate immediately assumes that Olivia and Vito went through with the murder.**

**Kate feels terrible for having not said anything.**

**Lulu gets word in Florida, where she and Dante went that Sonny has been murdered.**

**Lulu breaks the news to him.**

**Dante is shocked.**

**Suddenly, a load of regret hits Dante and he tells Lulu about it.**

**He can't believe Sonny is dead, but yet isn't that surprised.**

**He begins to question though, who could've gotten close enough to have had the opportunity to take him out.**

**Dante then puts two and two together realizes it must've been his mother!**

**After the news has spread and everyone knows Sonny is dead, the audience is taken to a familiar padded room with pictures of a familiar face pasted all over and laying on the floor.**

**... It's Sonny! He lays there on the floor sleeping next to a picture of his late wife - Claudia!**

**The door to the padded room opens and Sonny wakes up.**

**In the room walks... Johnny!**

**He asks Sonny if the room looks familiar - its the same one he locked Johnny in when Sonny though Johnny shot Kate.**

**Johnny reminds Sonny that when he did that, he set in motion the fatal events that would follow.**

**Because Sonny unjustly kidnapped Johnny and locked him in the padded cell, Claudia wanted revenge and put a hit out on him - the same hit that resulted in Michael being shot.**

**Johnny tells Sonny to reminisce and enjoy his claustriphobia set in as he detoxes from his bi-polar medication! Then leaves...**

**To be continued...**

**If Sonny is in the padded room, than whose body did both Jason and Carly identify as Sonny?**

**How did Claire know to press the questions regarding Claudia to Michael?**

**What would've happened if Johnny hadn't shown up, but certain someone else instead?**

**Also, how is Skye Quartermaine's return to Port Charles connected to all of this?**

**Find out in the next "chapter."**


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEW PLEASE! I'm the kind of writer that LISTENS to the viewers(readers)!**

**Previously on General Hospital:**

_**After a bitter fight with Sonny, Olivia ends things with Johnny to get away from the mob.**_

_**But then, Olivia is back apologizing for her role in Dante's shooting and villifying Sonny.**_

_**As Dante pushes them away, Sonny and Olivia get closer and eventually sleep together.**_

_**Johnny realizes he loves Olivia and wants to walk away from the mob, that is until he finds out Olivia is practically dating Sonny now!**_

_**Johnny and Olivia fight and later he's shocked to learn she's actually plotting Sonny's death!**_

_**Olivia's brother, Vito shows up in town and reunites with the PC Falconeris.**_

_**Vito gets word from Dante that she's with Sonny and he basically disowns her in front of Sonny.**_

_**Dante also disowns his mother as Olivia stands by Sonny at his trial.**_

_**Prosecutor Claire Walsh loses her case against Sonny when Michael reveals he killed Claudia while on the stand.**_

_**Kate, in her distant way tries to remain neutral to Olivia and Vito's animosity until she's shocked to learn that they are actually in cahoots to kill Sonny!**_

_**Olivia and Vito kidnap Sonny in his limo with the intent of taking him to a location where they will kill him.**_

_**Shockingly, Sonny is actually kidnapped from them!**_

_**Later, a body is found by Luke's old club and Carly and Jason identify him as Sonny! **_

_**Some of PC is thrilled, some devastated, but all are thunderstuck!**_

_**Olivia and Vito are crapping in their pants, while Dante and Kate immediately make the assumption that it was Olivia and Vito.(Only Olivia for Dante)**_

_**But wait... Sonny's not actually dead! But in a padded room filled with pictures of Claudia!**_

_**Johnny reveals himself as Sonny's kidnapper and then leaves Sonny to rot in his own mental instability...**_

_**Whose body was tagged Sonny Corinthos?**_

**In through the front door of the Quartermaine mansion walks none other than Skye Quartermaine! Her 10 year old Lila Rae holding her hand.**

**Tracy, the only one in the fouer at that moment is shocked but not too much to not concoct an insult of a greeting. "Ugh, the fake one is back. And with her little mob connection too. As if we don't already have enough in this family..."**

**"Lila Rae, don't be worred. Sometimes she goes away." Skye says in return.**

**Tracy appreciates that one and laughs before asking how much money Skye's looking for.**

**Skye tells Tracy that her old age must be catching up with her and that she should get her eyes checked - look at the expensive coats Skye and Lila Rae have on.**

**Skye then adds that as soon as her new business venture is started, Lila Rae's children will be covered for life.**

**Tracy asks what Skye's talking about, but before Skye can answer, Edward, Monica and Maya Ward come in from different parts of the house.**

**They are all shocked to see Skye since she just showed up, but both Edward and Monica are more than glad to see her and Lila Rae.**

**Skye introduces Edward to Lila Rae as Grandfather and Monica as Grandma Monica which Monica takes to the heart. **

**But when Skye gets to Maya, she has no idea who she is.**

**Edward happily introduces them as cousins.**

**Alice comes in about to make an announcement when she sees Skye and Lila Rae and embraces them.**

**After a little catching up in the livingroom, Alice remembers that she forgot to tell the Q's that Sonny's wake was tomorrow night.**

**Skye's jaw drops. "Sonny Corinthos is dead?" Scene fades.**

**Scene returns and Tracy asks why Skye is so shocked and that she's surprised he lasted as long as he did.**

**Lila Rae asks who Sonny is and Edward responds with, "A dangerous enemy to this family!"**

**Monica scolds Edward and he defends himself.**

**Lila Rae begins looking around the livingroom at the pictures as Skye asks how the Corinthos family is doing.**

**Edward says they're all going to be just fine now that Sonny no longer walks the planet.**

**Tracy raises her brandy to that one.**

**Skye mentions that her old friend that's in town actually looks just like Sonny. She tells the Q's that she's meeting him about a business opportunity and that's what has brought her back to town. **

**Tracy mentions that that's what Skye meant by getting rich.**

**Before Skye can go into detail, Lila Rae holds up a picture of one of the women she was named for - Grandmother Lila, asking who she is.**

**Edward excitedly rushes over to start looking at photographs of the family, pulling out one of the albums.**

**Skye says she has to call her friend and proceeds to do so, but he does not answer so she leaves a voicemail, "Hi. It's me, Skye. So I just arrived back in Port Charles - at my family's house and I'm dying to see you. Call me back when you get this."**

**Tracy chuckles and asks why Skye still calls them her family? Monica tells her to shove it.**

**Skye decides at that moment to just go to the MetroCourt since he's probably staying there.**

**Maya, being an intern has to go the hospital and offers Skye a ride to where she's going.**

**Skye asks Lila Rae to come with her, but Edward shoos Skye off since they're having a good time looking at the family photo album.**

**Just then, Lila Rae points to a picture of Jason and asks who he is. **

**Skye's stomach immediately knots as she recalls opening the back door and letting Jason into Lorenzo Alcazar's mansion to kill him. To kill her daughter's father.**

**Edward explains who Jason is and Skye kisses Lila Rae goodbye and leaves with Maya. **

**In the car, Maya comments on what a big deal Sonny's death is to the entire town. **

**Skye tells her that Sonny owned this town and many people tried to take him down over the years... Lorenzo... and now someone finally did. **

**Skye then mentions that Sonny has faked his death in the past. Maya tells Skye that she saw Sonny's body in the morgue at GH.**

**Maya drops Skye off at the MetroCourt where Skye runs into Jax.**

**They catch up and the topic of conversation is obviously Sonny.**

**Jax tells Skye that Michael is a shell of his former self and that Morgan isn't taking Sonny's death well at all.**

**Skye and Jax talk about Dante and Jax trying to put Sonny behind bars. He tells Skye that he didn't want Sonny dead, but in prison.**

**Skye tells Jax about possibly co-owning a new nightclub in Port Charles and that's why she is back in town to meet an old friend. He wishes her luck before they say goodbye.**

**Skye goes up to the front desk and asks if a NICO KELLY(Former All My Children character played by none other than Maurice Benard! See where this is going? Just wait and see...) has a room.**

**She is told that no one with that name is staying at the MetroCourt!!**

**To Be Continued... DUN DUN DUN**

**Remember Skye originated on All My Children back in 1987 until around 1990. Nico Kelly was a friend of her's. Why this all works? Skye is set to return, and All My Children is now in Los Angeles... get the picture?**


End file.
